


In the Spotlight

by Symxalia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - YouTube, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symxalia/pseuds/Symxalia
Summary: Akira was happy with just being a crew member from behind the scenes. He never intended to be anything more than a faceless extra in his friends lives. But, after a trail of breadcrumbs leads their way right to him, Akira is thrust into the limelight.Leaving the shadows has some... Unexpected side effects.





	1. a cryptid is born

“Oh hey, Akira-” Ann breaks through his soap opera induced haze- ”The new baking videos comments have started rolling in”

 

“That’s nice” Akira spares a glance towards Ann, a Cheshire grin is affixed to her face. Leaving Akira both curious and fearing for his safety. It is April Fools after all.

 

“Mhm.” The suspicious smile still hasn’t left.

 

Akira surreptitiously checks for any traps nearby. Focus on the show in front of him lost, his full attention is put on Ann and being prepared for whatever she throws at him.

 

She shoves her phone in his face.

 

Akira immediately recoils, squinting and attempting to adjust to the cornea searing brightness that is Ann’s phone screen.

 

* * *

 

_Shinedown 1 hour ago_

This recipe looks so good! I’ll definitely be trying this.

_30 likes_

 

_Struts 2 hours ago_

Needs moar vanilla

 

_Gamergirl4420 30 minutes ago_

Who’s the hottie at the end? He was so quiet X>

**_View 3 replies_ **

 

_Mr. SIAMES 47 minutes ago_

Anyone from april 2200? Sound off

 

_Badflower 15 minutes ago_

That outfit was great Ann! Who did your hair?

 

_Sick Puppies 23 minutes ago_

“Just put as much sugar as you like in there, you have the power” 6:10 this is bad advice, one time I put 4 cups in and the cookies turned black >:( dislike

 

_Powerman5000 1 hour ago_

Your taste tester is new this time, who is he *owo’s intensely*

 

_The Literary Detective 10 minutes ago_

Hm, I should try this recipe sometime.

 

* * *

  

“Congrats! You’re famous”

 

“I’m not _famous,_ ” Akira denies, “they’ll forget about me soon enough.

 

* * *

 

Despite Akira’s hopes, the internet’s memory lasts.

 

“C’mon Akira nowadays we get more comments about you then we do on our actual content,” Ann leans over the table, getting close -too close- to Akira’s face, “Make a channel!”

 

“I’ve already got a job though. Multiple jobs.” he looks off to the side to get a little bit more distance between himself and Ann.

 

Ryuji chooses the next moment to leap into the conversation with, “Dude, you work at like-” he pauses, counting on his fingers- “three different coffee shops, Plus the magazine shots. Couldn’t you just quit a few?”

 

“With what money? There’s no way I could make enough from the videos to make up the difference in pay”

 

“You fucking liar!!” Ann says, laughing, “you could post anything and half the internet would thirst watch”

 

Akira at least has the decency to blush at that statement, refusing to dignify it with an answer, “what about Mona’s channel? You know he can’t edit the videos on his own.”

 

“And _you_ know that that stupid cat doesn’t let you do too much editing anyway, cause it,” he pauses to add air quotes, “makes the channel feel less real.” Ryuji shakes his head disbelievingly, “don’t know how you stand it.”

 

“What would I even post, my life’s not that interesting” he knows he’s grasping at straws at this point, but facing the reality of having a large group of people’s expectations on him? Sounds like a nightmare.

 

Ryuji bursts into laughter. “Not that- Akira, did you just hear yourself? You have more crazy shit happen to you than anyone else I know. Including Haru!”

 

“That’s a lie, no-one can out weird Haru.” Ann doesn’t give Akira a chance to touch that statement before she shoots it down.

 

“Yeah, you’re right, but still, second place still means a Whole lotta weird shit”

 

“I can’t build a channel on only vlogs Ryuji”

 

“Then why not do like, an information series then? Only the gods know what kinda weird skills you know.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“Dude you know how to make _latte_ art! Do you _know_ how many people would watch a well filmed tutorial of that?”

 

“Don’t forget the cooking,”

 

“You know how to make molds of stuff too.”

 

“You can put together IKEA furniture without the manual, like some kind of wizard.”

 

“That thing where your draw a perfect circle?”

 

“Or climbing up the side of buildings to get the perfect shot?”

 

“All of your many knife tricks, which are scary to watch by the way.”

 

Akira’s face burns at the unexpected praise, “Okay, okay I get your point, but-” he’s interrupted by the other two beginning chanting.

 

“One of us, one of us, one of-” as they chant, Ann and Ryuji’s smiles turn to grins, before long, all of them are laughing too hard to argue anymore.”

 

* * *

  

“Welcome, I hope that you are well today and I thank you for joining me. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. Today I will be reviewing a set of oil pastels sent to me by my dear friend Haru from Haru’s Haul, as part of a… _collaboration,_ as I believe it is called.”

 

“I pondered for quite some time on how to properly ‘test’ an art supply as everyone’s use and experience is subjective, but eventually it was brought to my attention that since there is no way to review objectively, I should just ‘go with the flow’ as it were.”

 

“That is why I will be doing a color study using a photo with a strong depth of field. The soft background should lend itself to being rendered in pastels beautifully, while the detailed foreground should prove a challenge if the pastels do not allow me to build color properly.”

 

“As I will be showing my entire experience with this project, I will be speeding up the footage until I am finished with it. Afterwards, I will speak about my thoughts of the pastels quality.”

 

“I think that is all I have to say, with that, I will begin” Yusuke’s eyes are determined, he looks excited to start.

 

There’s a cut in the footage and the camera focuses just over Yusuke’s shoulder as he stares at his blank canvas, a reference photo is held up by what looks like a paint splattered music stand. There’s a timer in the lower right corner of the screen.

 

There’s quite a few moments of Yusuke studying his reference photo and the canvas in front of him, his movements are jerky, sped up, but even so he sits. Contemplating.

 

Then, in a flurry of movement he begins. First, with a pencil, the lines flowing onto the canvas like fluid, a river translating his reference through the graphite one pass at a time.

 

Yusuke’s movements are swift and fluid, moving at a pace faster than any human could achieve, soft, quiet music plays, layering over the silence of the sped up video and giving the sense of a rhythm being born in the chaos of rendering the first sketch.

 

This continues for some time, Yusuke, a dancer to a beat he cannot hear. Every stroke practiced, a skill honed for hours and giving off the impression of effortlessness.

 

Finally, the first sketch is done. Yusuke puts down the pencil, stretching.

 

Yusuke stands, taking steps away from the canvas, at first he looks like he’s just stretching his legs, but, he turns to look at it as a whole. Forming a cheesy frame with his fingers.

 

He’s back in his seat in a blink of an eye, making corrections, fixing lines.

 

Finally he stops, pausing to look again at his work.

 

The room around him is bland, there’s a couch just barely in view of the camera and an empty hallway to the right.

 

An offscreen window providing natural light casts beams across Yusuke’s cheek, and they move and dance as time passes.

 

Yusuke pulls out the oil pastels. There’s a long pause as he considers them, glancing between the sketch, the reference, and the pastels.

 

He selects the first color and from there his pace increases rapidly. Yusuke visibly loses himself in the application of colors, the blending and smudging, his hands becoming stained with pigment and a stray mark finding it’s way onto his forehead as he fiddles with his bangs. Despite the bright light coming from outside, Yusuke’s lost to the world. His focus honed in on nothing but the work in front of him and the reference to his side.

 

That is, until someone else arrives.

 

The timelapse doesn’t stop, but a man with dark hair and long legs approaches Yusuke, talking to him for a few minutes, if the timer is to be believed, but it amounts to only a few seconds for the viewers.

 

His eyes are kind before he turns and walks away.

 

Then, he’s back. Carrying a large ceramic mug that he hands to Yusuke. A mug that’s accepted with a smile. They speak for a bit longer, then, the man is gone, just as quickly as he arrived.

 

The rest of the drawing goes normally, and by the time Yusuke is finished, there’s no trace of the natural lighting from before, the timer shows an insane eight _hours_ of continuous work.

 

“And there we have it, I can say with confidence now that I know enough to have an informed opinion”

 

The painting is a man walking away from the ‘camera’ which is close to the ground, looking up. His bright red shoes are the only thing in stark clarity.

 

The shoes are enough, though.

 

They show a story, a history.

 

The grass stains and worn soles show a pair of shoes well worn, well loved. The laces are new, unfrayed, recently replaced despite the shoes age. The sides where canvas meets the sole is beginning to tear, showing the barest peak of black socks.

 

Around him is a field of grass while he follows a dirt path that’s thin enough that only one person can walk along it without crossing the sides.

 

The field is rendered vaguely, with long, sweeping strokes of bright greens and gentle yellows. The long blades of grass are bowed in a gust of wind that can almost be felt, just by staring for too long.

 

“I had an interesting time with making this painting. Originally, I was going to stay as close to the original reference as possible, but something about the way the pastels smudged together made me want to add _movement_ , to brighten the colors until the field around the model was something magical, but also untouchable.” he speaks of the experience with a kind of passion, his voice running through different tones and emotions in a way that could make anyone want to run with him.

 

“I thought I would have issues with bringing the shoes to life, but I was pleasantly surprised with the tone I was able to build.”

 

“However, I did think that the pastels were too soft, it made applying layers more difficult then I would have liked.” he shows that the colors he used were worn away quite a fair amount. “ I don’t think these would last very long. Unlike some other supplies, in which one item would last you many paintings.”

 

He ambles along like this, describing the things he liked, the things he didn’t, improvements he wishes could be made. By the time he’s finished his review, the video is edging towards fifty minutes long.

 

“And with that, I do think I’ve run out of things to say.” he muses, surprised. “And so concludes today's video, I do sincerely hope that those watching were able to find some pleasure in me and my process, or found my test of this product useful.”

 

“As always I’d like to thank the camera guy on instagram for their continued support and their generous allowance of their photos for my use as reference, and Haru, for sending me supplies to test.”

 

“I hope you will join me again, until then, I bid you farewell.”

 

* * *

 


	2. friends

“Hey what’s up gamers! Today we’re playing Bust a Bunny by popular request.”

 

“And man, I think sometimes y’all just wanna see me get mad.” Ryuji punctuates the end of his statement with a sheepish smile. One of his hands reaching up to scratch at his cheek. “When I looked up the game it was filed under _‘rage’_?”

 

“Either way, make sure you _bust_ that like button if you enjoy watching me play games and consider subscribing to see my future streams.”

 

“Okay! jumping right into it, no pun intended,” The screen switches so his face cam is in the corner and the game is fullscreen. ”Oh! This is kinda cute.”

 

A small white bunny stands among a peaceful looking field.

 

“Was this a miss file or somethin’? It doesn’t look much like I’m used’ta with rage games.”

 

Ryuji taps on some of the keys, learning the controls, as the rabbit jumps the screen flickers, revealing spikes under the soft looking grass, Ryuji’s expression flickers into concern with it. “I’m gonna hate this style by the end of this aren't I?”

 

The rabbit walks forward off the platform into the grass. “-oh first death. _That_ was quick _._ ” Ryuji looks into the camera like he’s on the office.

 

He looks back to the screen, clearly determined, “Alright little bunnyhop, you can do this!”

 

\--

 

He can’t.

 

Despite Ryuji’s best efforts, the rabbit continues to die. Each Death less pleasant than the last. Ryuji’s shoulders are near pinned to his ears following each death as his focus becomes more intense.

 

“Runrunrunrunrun c’mon you’re so close- DAMMIT!”

 

\--

 

“Alright deep breaths. We can do this.” Ryuji’s hands are held front of his face in a mimicry of prayer, like the gods could save him.

 

\--

 

“We can’t do this!”

 

“SHIT, FUCK WHY DID YOU GO THAT WAY? ARE YOUR PAWS MADE OF GLASS!?”

 

\--

 

“Calm down. Yelling doesn’t solve anything.”

 

\--

 

“Okay why am I doin’ worse now?!?! I thought being calm was supposed to help focus!”

 

“YOU _FUCKER_ , THERE WERE _NOT_ SPIKES THERE.”

 

Ryuji takes a quick glance at the chat, “Y’all don’t laugh at me! I’m tryin my best.” He takes a deep breath before looking back at the game, looking tired, but still determined.

 

“Okay c’mon you rabbit. We’re gonna finish this whether you like it or not”

 

\--

 

“NO DON’T JUMP”

 

At this point during the run, Ryuji is just yelling non-stop while the rabbit hops around blades and over impossible gaps. The fans all watch with varied amounts of laughter and concern. Then, slowly in the background, the just barely visible door opens just a crack. And a small woman with short dark hair looks in concernedly.

 

_Mom!_

_She is here_

_I love her_

_Mom_

_Moooom!_

_We love you!_

_She comes!_

_The goddess <3 _

_Mom!_

_Mama Mia! Here we go again!_

 

The chat is filled with exclamations of surprise and love, Ryuji doesn’t look away from his game, and Ms. Sakamoto is gone just as quietly as she came.

 

A few screams later and the door opens again, this time, a dark haired young adult walks in. Ryuji startles from the click of the door and looks behind himself with wide eyes.

 

The chat can’t see the figure well, but it’s clear Ryuji can, his face lights up and some of the tension in his shoulders disappears. He smiles and waves, Akira is quick to return the gesture.

 

“Hey man, did mom call ‘ya?” Akira’s only response is a nod. He walks over to Ryuji and whispers something in his ear the chat can’t hear, giving them a good view of his face. Or, most of it. His eyes are obscured by the glare of his large, bulky glasses.

 

Ryuji’s eyes are set alight and he breaks out into a grin. Akira hands Ryuji an unmarked takeaway mug. Ryuji takes an audible gulp and then promptly chokes.

 

“what the hell bro!” Ryuji swivels in his chair, facing a now laughing Akira.

 

Akira pats Ryuji’s shoulder and hands him a second cup, Ryuji looks at it with suspicion.

 

“This better not be more bean juice”

 

Akira takes the first cup and, after ruffling Ryuji’s hair, wanders off screen to sit on the comfortable if worn couch.

 

**…**

 

“Alright, nope! No! Fuck this! I’m done, y’all are gosh damn mother fucking evil, there’s no way I can beat this.”

 

Ryuji goes through the motions of saying goodbye and switching off the stream before standing up and collapsing on the couch next to Akira. All previous good posture lost to exhaustion.

 

He looks over at Akira, “So you were on your phone a lot during that, any particular thing you were doin?”

 

“Nah” Akira says, avoiding Ryuji’s eyes.

 

Ryuji against all odds, picks up on this and smirks, leaning closer. “you sure? That look on your face says otherwise”

 

Akira blushes at being caught in his semi-lie.

 

“It’s nothing, really, just some guy who does analysis videos”

 

“A-ki-ra,” Ryuji drawls, “why would you be embarrassed about watching some random dude’s videos?”

 

Akira’s blush gets stronger as he mumbles unintelligibly

 

“Huh? You’re gonna have to speak up.”

 

“He's … cute. Ann keeps teasing me saying i have a type.”

 

“Oh! A thirst watch. Gay.”

 

“Ryuji!!”

 

“C’mon man you look like a blushing school boy, how ‘cute’ can he be?”

 

Akira wordlessly holds up his phone and Ryuji is treated to his retena’s being fried. He rubs at his eyes to adjust to the brightness. On the screen is man who looks about their age, with a short brown ponytail and an outfit that looks like something an octogenarian professor would wear.

 

“This guy?” he says, pulling Akira into a playful headlock and ruffling his curly hair into a birds nest. “Akira dude, you _could not_ have picked a snootier dude if you tried”

 

Akira struggles half heartedly in Ryuji’s hold. More leaning into their closeness than trying to get away, “I _know_ it’s the worst”

 

“Ann’s right though, you do have a type.”

 

“NOT YOU TOO!!” his squirming becomes more fierce and Ryuji is quickly overwhelmed.

 

Akira gets a solid grip on Ryuji but before Akira can bring him down where he stands, Ms. Sakamoto peaks her head into the room, “boys?”

 

They quickly disengage from their wrestling match before turning to look at her, she smiles and shakes her head at their antics before focusing her attention on Akira

 

“Are you staying the night for dinner? I have to thank you for getting over here so fast to keep an eye on Ryuji for me.”

 

“It’s alright ms. Sakamoto, I was in the area,” he pauses before continuing. “...you could thank me by letting me borrow your son for the evening?”

 

“Huh?” the resemblance between mother and son is clear in their matching looks of confusion. All is quiet for a few moments before ms. Sakamoto’s face lights up.

 

“Of course you can! That just means I can make some brussel sprouts” her smile shifts into a playful grin, “do you want me to save you some Ryu-kun?” Ryuji responds in the most eloquent way possible; by sticking his tongue out at her.

 

She laughs before turning and leaving, closing Ryuji’s door behind her.

 

Akira turns to Ryuji “You ready for movie night?”

 

“Movie- what?”

 

“Movie night. Remember?” Ryuji looks down, thinking hard. He reaches an epiphany that’s marked with a frantic expression.

 

“HOLY SHIT I FORGOT” he looks down at his boxers and t-shirt combo “how much time to I have left before we gotta go?”

 

“We have… 15 minutes, you gotta hurry” Akira says it deadpan, looking at his blank wrist as if it’s a watch.

 

“Shit shit shit shit” Ryuji chants as he frantically digs through his dresser looking for a clean pair of jeans and a non hole-filled shirt.

 

“You know,” Akira starts, his tone meandering a teasing, “you wouldn’t have to deal with this if you just filmed fully dressed”

 

“I can think better without pants on.” Ryuji grumbles, "Dunno why anybody wears 'em in the first place."

 

Akira hops up, a shit-eating grin on his face, “Quick! We have to tell the science world. We’ll be lauded as heroes!”

 

“Shut _up_ you asshole!” despite his playful offence, Ryuji’s words bubble with laughter. A critical mistake that leads to him tripping with his leg stuck in his one half of his pants, tumbling over and hitting the floor with a quiet _whump_.

 

“Stupid pants. I’ll get you back for this”

 

“I’m sure they’re trembling by their seams”

 

* * *

 

 

“And with that final point I have have to bid you all farewell. Until fate allows our paths to cross once again.”

 

Goro’s camera lets out a final beep as he switches it off, the red light going dark and signaling that he can finally relax. The smile he held slips off his face.

 

Goro’s joints crackle as he stretches. When was the last time he worked them? He should schedule a pass to the bouldering place. Or go on a bike ride... A run.

 

A deep tiredness settles into Goro’s bones. Maybe he should just stay home.

 

Going through the familiar motions of making dinner keeps his mind blank. Add a pinch of salt, watch the carrots closely or they’ll burn, don’t add too much sugar or any meager healthiness the dish has will be pointless.

 

When he’s finished he has something that resembles food. It might taste good too, but he can’t tell.

 

It’s quiet.

 

The harsh blue light of his desktop greets him like an old friend, promising hours of time taken and forgotten. He starts with a sweets video.

 

The video is, entertaining  mind numbing . It’s from one of the channels he watches rather frequently, the girl behind the camera is bright and bubbly. Her outro plays and he moves to click on the next video- the outro cuts out and then there’s a boy. The camera shakes and Ann’s voice rings close, too close.

 

“Is it good?” The boy is biting into one of the cookies made in the video, he seems sheepish, quiet, familiar. Familiar, that’s a word that won’t leave his skull. He flips the word around mentally, whispers it outloud to settle the taste. It’s heavy. Familiar.

 

He can’t remember.

 

He’s dragged out of his musings by a quiet  _ ping! _ and a red exclamation mark over a messaging app he downloaded years ago.

 

Oracle: Dude you’ve gotta see this nerd

Oracle: He reminds me of you so much

Oracle: he’s even got the same opinions on R that you do

Oracle:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-czIexHh0Yw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-czIexHh0Yw)

 

Goro chuckles lightly, only slightly offended at the comparison. That is, until he clicks the link.

 

His own face greets him when the video finally loads, the words “Featherman R, a Brief Analysis” he pauses the video before he can start talking. He starts to reply to Oracle with a scowl on his face.

 

Crow:i’m not sure I appreciate being compared to someone so stuck up

Crow:That and his theories are full of holes. Did he not spend more than ten minutes researching this?

Oracle:Oh wow.

Crow:Plus, his audio quality is horrendous, there’s way too much reverb, and you can hardly hear what he’s saying.

Oracle:I don’t think I’ve seen you tear into someone so hard since that time you got drunk.

Oracle:and then went on a self roast session so long you managed to curse your own progeny. 

Oracle:so what’s up with this guy

Oracle:it’s not like it’s you.

 

Goro’s face pales, it’s a joke he _ knows _ , and it’s irrational to react this way, but he  _ hates _ the thought of her seeing his face, knowing what he looks like and knowing that he’s a real person, not just a collection of words on her screen.

 

He sits, his hands frozen on the keyboard.

 

Oracle:what

Oracle:where’d you go?

Oracle:hm

Oracle:what, is that  _ actually _ you?

 

“Congratulations you giant fucking idiot.” Goro thinks aloud. If he hadn’t been hesitant to respond to her first message she wouldn’t have been suspicious, now  _ anything _ he says will validate her.

 

Wait a moment.

 

If saying anything would make her suspicious, the answer would be to say nothing at all, Wouldn’t it? Goro reasons, pressing the power button on his monitor and pushing his desk chair back.

 

It’s getting late, he should head to bed.

 

* * *

 

Oracle: Crow?

 

Futaba snickers. Maybe it was a  _ bit _ mean to scare him like that, but she can’t help it. Plus, they’ve known each other for a long, long time. It’s about time they start learning about each other.

 

Well, more like it’s time for  _ him  _ to start learning about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fantastic Mango at http://ciguap.tumblr.com collaberated with me on this event and drew a piece inspired by this chapter! They haven’t posted it yet but when they do you should be able to see it there!


	3. thirst is quenched (with gasoline)

“Hey everybody what’s up! Today we have an old style video with a new friend” Ann pauses for dramatic effect before gesturing to both Haru and seemingly the camera, “Haru and everyone’s favorite fluffy cameraman are with me and we’re gonna go _shopping._ ”

 

“I’m so excited to be doing this with you today Ann”

 

“And I with you Haru” her voice softens as she addresses Haru before pitching back up to her ‘video’ voice, as they’ve all grown to call it. “it’s been so long since we last got the chance to do this but we found some stores that were okay with us filming in them.”

 

“Yes! It was surprisingly difficult”

 

“They’re just doing their jobs though! No hate on them.”

 

“Yes, even those that declined us were very kind” a quiet snickering comes from behind the camera and a few clips of various people looking vaguely terrified of Haru play.

 

“Without further ado! Let's get this party started!”

 

The video cuts and the team is inside of a bland looking store, the clothes, however, are all quite stylish. Ann is holding up a bright green and orange t-shirt to her torso “you know this is almost so bad it’s good!” she grins “I bet Ryuji would love it”

 

“He most certainly would, you should see if they have it in his size!”

 

Ann holds up a pink crop top to Haru, grinning, “Haaaaruu.”

 

Haru blushes, before taking the article in her hands. They continue around the store, picking out a few more items of clothes, then picking out matching articles to go with them.

 

“And times up! Now we have to try on what we picked out.”

 

“Yes, I’m so excited to try out everything! ...Even if there are some things that may be embarrassing”

 

“Oh c’mon you’re gonna look great, right?” she looks behind the camera, and a thumbs up comes into view.

 

The three of them walk to the dressing room together and then Ann and Haru walk out. Seemingly instantaneously, through the magic of editing.

 

Ann is wearing a soft looking sweater and a pair shorts, with a bright pink belt and a paperboy hat.

 

Haru is standing in a pair of high waisted pants and a crop top, with tinted glasses. There’s a faint blush on her face and her shoulders are tilted inwards.

 

They turn to look at each other and their faces light up

 

“Ann you look so good!”

 

“I look good, Haru you look fantastic! You’ve gotta get that outfit, Mako’ll die”

 

“I don’t want her dying on me though, why would I do that?” her voice is full of false curiosity and she’s grinning just a bit.

 

“Haru! You can’t fool me.” Ann leans on Haru’s shoulders heavily.

 

There’s a cut before the two girls are smiling at the camera again.

 

“Alright next outfit!”

 

The girls walk out, this time they’re both in summer casual wear. Haru in a green sleeveless button down and khaki shorts, with a sun hat and glasses. Ann with a tank top, a pair of shorts with holes ‘worn’ into them and a pair of heart “glasses” with shader bars.

 

“This is very comfortable! Much closer to what I normally wear”

 

“Yeah, I feel like I’ve worn this exact outfit a hundred times before”

 

“It’s almost, too similar I think.”

 

“Yeah, kinda boring, I like these glasses though, Aki why don’t you hold them?”

 

A hand reaches out from behind the camera to accept the glasses before the girls turn back around to re-enter the dressing room. The camera then speeds up while cheesy music plays. Ann and Haru switching through many different outfits, smiling and laughing all the way.

 

The music stops.

  
“Alright, I think we’re done with this store, we’ve picked out the outfits we’re gonna keep!” she holds out a bag. “We’ll see _you_ at the next store.” her final statement is punctuated by a cheeky wink.

 

* * *

 

“Geez I’m beat” Ann leans over on Akira’s shoulder, watching as he clicks through the storage on his camera. “Just one more store though,”

 

“Yes, it is very tiring isn’t it.”

 

“I’m glad we got to do this though,” Ann stretches, grinning, “the smoothies in the mall are the _best_ ”

 

“Of course you would say that, _‘SweetzLover_ ’” Akira teases.

 

“Shut _up_ , I picked that name when I was 17!”

 

“And yet it fits you perfectly.”

 

“Haruuu, Aki’s being being mean, save me” she grabs Haru’s hand, tugging playfully.

 

Haru sips her smoothie casually, avoiding Ann’s gaze.

 

Ann huffs angrily, puffing up her cheeks. “Meanies, Mako wouldn’t do this to me.” She pulls up her phone, scrolling through old comments. One catches her eye, bringing her to grin wickedly.

 

“Hey Akira,”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What if…” she grins wickedly, “We _spiced_ up the video a little?”

 

* * *

  

“As a final little treat for all of you who watched this video to the end, our beloved friend and cameraman Akira has agreed to let us dress him up in a new outfit.” Ann grins, holding the camera in a true vloggers style.

 

“We thought that since you all seemed so curious the last time he visited, you would like to see him again.” Haru says cutely, a faint amusement shining in her eyes.

 

“I think curious is a bit of an understatement but sure we’ll go with that.” She turns to face the dressing rooms, “Hey Akira, are you almost done in there? I wanna see how the outfit we picked out looks!”

“That’s easy for you to say, I’m pretty sure this shirt is two sizes to small.” Akira complains as he unlocks the dressing room door to reveal the outfit he was given. He’s wearing a tight-fitting maroon dress shirt, with the top two buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up his forearms, the girls matched the shirt with a pair of dark wash jeans, a dark brown belt that’s connected to what looks like a pocket watch chain, and as a final piece, Ann had stolen his glasses.

 

“Ooo, you look great! Just like I knew you would.”

 

“Yes, you look quite different!”

 

“I _feel_ different.” Akira mumbles.

 

“I’m still disappointed we couldn’t find any good accessories to go with it though. Mens fashion is so boring with that stuff.”

 

“I’m sure we could find something somewhere else!” Haru titters softly, “surely we’re just in the wrong place.”

 

Akira looks at them, stunned. But, he doesn’t hate the outfit, not really. He knows he looks damned good in it too.

 

“But! That’s not an adventure we can bring you lovelies on, especially if we need to go to some other stores to look.” Ann says, turning her attention back to the camera, “so this is where we’ll be saying our goodbyes!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ugh, that clerk looked pretty done with us, I hope we weren’t too much of a bother.”

 

“I do have to wonder if perhaps we overstayed our welcome towards the end of our trip. Perhaps we should have gone to one of the other stores?”

 

“Yeah maybe, hey Akir-” Ann’s question is stopped by the sound of stumbling feet, and only throughout a moment of perfect reaction instincts does she manage to catch the aforementioned man before he hit the carpeted floor of the mall. “Are you alright!?”

 

Akira’s eyes look dazed for a few moments before he reaches up and clutches at his head. “Yeah I think I’m fine.”

 

“I don’t think almost losing consciousness in the middle of public is “fine” Akira.” Haru says, firmly.

 

Akira pushes away from Ann gently “Seriously, I think it’s just sugar crash from the smoothie earlier, I’m fine.”

 

Ann looks conflicted, her mouth opening as if to say something else, but then she stops, looks around, and switches topics. "If you're sure, just... don't work yourself too hard, okay?"

 

He takes the moment to smile reassuringly, "i'm not, Ann, I promise."

 

Akira rests a hand on Ann's shoulder to add force behind his words.

 

Neither of the girls seem convinced, but they also don’t seem too keen to push the issue while there might be eyes on them. That’s to Akira’s advantage, however, the extra time it takes for them to get out of public will give him plenty of time to distract them.

 

“-well if it’s just that then we should go get lunch! Now that we mentioned it i’m starving.” Ann laughs. Over the years, she’s become a much better actor, but her smile’s still stiff.

 

* * *

  

"Welcome visitors, guests, thieves in training, and all those in between! My name is Morgana and I'm here to teach you once again about the skills you need to become a phantom thief!"  
  
"Last time I taught you that the best lies where those with the truth hidden inside! this time I'll teach you about the importance of a steady sleep schedule for any aspiring thief."  
  
"The the main reason I decided to make this video is that a tired thief is a sloppy one, whether you end up leaving behind evidence that could incriminate you. Or you make a sloppy mistake that hurts someone, being tired is like poison for your skills.”

 

Morgana prances along the couch the camera is facing, like a teacher pacing in front of a blackboard.  
  
"But, unlike _some_ of the fools I've taught in the past, you all seem to learn pretty quick, I've seen a lot of people with good potential in the comments." he nods proudly, "I've also seen a group of you who seem to think that putting down your fellow thieves in training is proper etiquette."  
  
Morgana leans closer to the camera, his ears pinning to his head, "I want you select few to know that treating others like they're less than people is *not* the way a phantom thief acts, and ruining relationships with your teammates will end with you being alone when you need help the most." morgana lectures, then, he turns his head to the side, looking pensive.

 

"Trust me, I know. And needing help isn't limited to just on heists. Sometimes the times you need help the most are the ones where there's nothing to steal."  
  
"but! linking back to our topic of the day, a sleepy thief is an irritable thief. how do you expect to steal any hearts if you can't even talk to someone without glaring at them?"  
  
"keeping up a good sleeping schedule can be something difficult, especially if you're keeping up a double life." he lifts his eyes to look straight into the camera, “on the topic of keeping up your double life…” he trails off, thinking

  
"Firstly.” he breaks himself out of his thoughts, his energy returned, “and possibly the most important point, make sure to not neglect your confidants!”

 

“whether it's taking some time to talk with them or learning a new skill together, making sure that your friends and informants see you around is key."

 

"if you start to hang out with them a whole lot less, suddenly change your whole demeanor, or continuously brush them off, most of them will get suspicious, and it only takes a few clues for an investigation to start suspecting you."  
  
"even if you trust your confidants, anyone could make a mistake and reveal too much information to the wrong people. that's why learning to be discreet is key!" he nods confidently, "the more people who know your secret identity, the more of a chance there is for that information to be leaked."

 

“You may ask why I’m bringing this up now, well, the short answer is that confidants and friends will both notice a decline in your health. If they decide to try and find out what’s up you’ll have more eyes on you.” Morgana stamps his paw for emphasis, “-and you do **not** want that!”  
  
"My second tip is that if you’re a student, you need to keep up with studying!"

 

“Teachers are more likely to keep a close eye on students who have bad grades then the students with average or good grades.”  
  
" _And,_ you never know if you'll be put on a harsh deadline right around exam season, so keeping up with your studies can benefit you later on when you wont need to cram study until the middle of the night."  
  
"Asking your confidants to study with you can be a good method to both spend time with them and keep up with your studies, it also frees up more of your time by multitasking. Time which you can use for…”

 

Morgana pauses, building his dramatic flair.

 

“Sleep!”

 

* * *

 

 


	4. When in Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in Rome, don't climb buildings. Oh, wait, is that not how the saying goes?

“Akira man! There’s _no_ way you ain’t cheatin’” Ryuji grouches, clutching the hand he was dealt with a look of betrayal. His heart (and thoughts) on his sleeve like always.

 

“How so?” Akira’s face is twisted into a smirk before he schools himself back into a solid poker face.

 

“you‘ve gotten like,,, nothing but good cards.”

 

Akira is saved from forming a response and potentially scratching Ryuji’s competitive instinct by the bell. Or, more accurately, a ringing voice.

 

“Guess what sluts!” Ann bursts into the room with all the flair and joy of a parade, her smile beaming.

 

“What, you outdated meme?” Ryuji fires back at her, grinning playfully.

 

“ _I_ got a fancy shoot scheduled.”

 

“That happens all the time though, you’re like, one of the best models in Japan.”

 

Ann brushes off the compliment, continuing with her news, but Akira can see that she’s pleased with the praise, her previously bright smile switching up to eleven. “That’s the real hooker though! This shoot isn’t _in_ Japan.”

 

Her eyes shoot towards Akira, a look of determination solidifying over her mirth.

  
“-And _you_ should come with me!”

 

* * *

 

“Hey all, it’s your favorite model and sweets lover Ann, here with a surprise video!”

 

“Some of you were worried because I hadn’t posted anything in the past couple of days but that’s just because…” she lets the camera pan behind her, showing off bright, beautiful scenery. “It turns out I’m in Rome now!”

 

* * *

  

“Hey Akira, what’cha looking at?” Ann points the camera in Akira’s direction, snickering softly.

 

Akira looks up from his own professional-looking camera, his eyes catching on Ann’s before he lets out a tired sigh, rolling his eyes. “There’s some really good lighting over here and i feel like I’m only a _couple_ of frames from the perfect shot but…”

 

He pauses, an idea lighting his eyes with fire.

 

“I think I just need to get higher.”

 

“Akira no. That’s a terrible idea. What are we gonna do if you get arrested.”

 

Akira’s not perturbed, and he quickly hones in on nearby building.

 

“Goddammit. This better be the best damn instagram post in the world.” she grumbles, only just barely being picked up by the camera’s mic.

 

* * *

  

“Oh great, now they’re going to be looking for me on instagram.”

 

Ann looks over to him in confusion, “Mm?” then, her eyes catch over the part that he’s re-watching. “We can remove that if you want.”

 

Akira laughs bitterly and falls back onto the too-hard hotel bed. “Nah, keep it in, maybe this way they’ll divert their energy elsewhere.” he says, “instead of making weird compilations of me.”

 

“They can’t be that weird.”

 

“Did you know there’s one titled ‘Every time the fluffy cryptid shows up but anytime his ass is shown on camera it gets faster’ Ann?”

 

“No, and I sort of hate you for telling me that it exists.” she looks a weird mix of disgusted and morbidly curious.

 

“That’s not even the worst one.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“There’s this one that every-time I showed up in short sleeves they zoomed in on my arms and then played the sax portion of a careless whisper.”

 

Ann laughs incredulously, “what the _fuck?”_

 

“I really, really don’t know.” Akira sighs. “At least Morgana’s channel is still pure.”

 

“You haven’t shown up there yet?” Ann flops down beside him stretching out after the long day of walking.

 

“No, and I don’t intend to.” Akira says, pulling out his phone to show her the comments section of Morgana’s latest video. “See? The comments here are completely normal.”

 

“Mhm,” Ann hums, reading some of the comments.

 

“Isn’t it nice?”

 

Ann’s response is distracted. “Definitely.”

 

“-Hey Akira, isn’t that that one detective guy you think is hot?” she questions.

 

Akira blushes at her accusation but, sure enough, it is. The top comment on Mona’s most recent video, even.

 

_The Literary Detective 4 days ago_

Just how in the world do you manage to sync the mouth movements and the voice acting so cleanly? It’s an intriguing mystery that I’d love to know the answer to...

**View 48 replies**

 

“I still think he sounds like a robot but... The heart wants what the heart wants.” She grins devilishly, “Or in this case the di-”

 

Akira jumps off the bed, his face flaming, “That’s enough being awake for you miss model.” he walks over to her suitcase and grabs the pajamas on the top, throwing them at her, “it’s time to go to bed. Big day tomorrow and all that.”

 

Ann cackles in response.

 

* * *

  

“Welcome back everyone, My name is Yusuke Kitagawa and in the interest of continuing to grow and change, I reached out to a close friend of mine to do something new today,”

 

“I’m going to be attempting a full figure study with a live model, instead of working with a photographic reference, or gesture drawing while people-watching.”

 

“Thankfully I did not have to go far, as I have both a willing and compelling model in the form of my roomate, as well as the man who provides me with many of my reference images, The Camera Guy.” the frame expands to reveal Akira sitting next to Yusuke.

 

Or, that’s what supposed to happen.

 

Yusuke stands up in a flourish of irritation, mumbling about how the weight of the frame is off, he couldn’t possibly put something like this out into the collective minds of the internet with his name on it.

 

Akira sympathetically pats Yusuke on the back. “You’ll get it eventually. Do you want to re-film the intro?”

 

A flurry of movement ends with Yusuke’s hands wrapped around Akira’s. “Of course, why waste time editing something that’s broken when we could just completely remake it?” he nods. And Akira thinks that’s the end of it.

 

That’s not the end of it.

 

On a seemingly normal Sunday about a week later. Akira wakes up earlier than usual to the sound of his phone buzzing incessantly. He checks.

 

Over two _thousand_ instagram notifications.

 

Yusuke it treated to the sight of unadulterated despair when he peaks his head into Akira’s room and finds him smothering his screams of anguish with a pillow.

 

* * *

 

563 Comments     **Sort By**

 

_Artsynoodle 4 minutes ago_

You’ve Got to be *Fucking* kidding me, that Bullshit username is actually proper credit? The Camera Man. A real person has a real account called that.

 

_Gamergirl4420 11 minutes ago_

im dYING WE FOUND HIM

**View 6 replies**

 

_StoneCold 36 minutes ago_

That lighting trick at 24:40 was super useful, how did you come up with that?

 

* * *

  

“Dude, it’s not that big of a deal!” Ryuji claims, unaffected by Akira’s suffering, “Sure, they found you quicker than we thought, but doesn’t that just mean you’re makin’ more money now?” He gestures to the intimidating stack of partially sorted and addressed prints and envelopes.

 

Akira’s hand twitches as another cramp wracks through it. His pen sits, abandoned.

 

“C’mon man don’t sulk”

 

“Easy for _you_ to say, you don’t have two hundred prints to hand address and send out.”

 

“Yeah, cause all my merch is on an online shop that does it for me,”

 

“Lucky bastard” Akira grumbles, “I didn’t think I’d _need_ a shop.”

 

“Do ‘ya even read the comments of the videos you show up in?”

 

Suddenly Akira’s face lights up with the spark of an _Idea_.

 

“That’s it Ryuji!”

 

“What’s it???”

 

“Videos!” Akira says, explaining nothing.

 

“Dude, you’re gonna have to take a few hops back, cause I don’t get it.”

 

“Well, if the reason people are flooding my instagram with comments and bugging me about my prints is because of youtube, then wouldn’t youtube be the way to stop it?”

 

“I dunno man…” Ryuji scrubs at the back of his head, clearly thinking. “Wouldn’t that just make the problem worse?”

 

Akira, however, is already thinking about ways to reclaim his peaceful, undisturbed life. And Ryuji’s words go unheard.

 

* * *

 


	5. first contact (aka the chatfic chapter)

Worlds fluffiest cryptid: Futaba hoyl _fuCK!_

 

Gremlin: who died?

 

Worlds fluffiest cryptid: me

Worlds fluffiest cryptid: i died

Worlds fluffiest cryptid: Akechi posted a new video

Worlds fluffiest cryptid: Futaba holy shit I’m so gay

 

Gremlin: that’s nothing new.

Gremlin: what could he have posted that’s got your panties dropping?

Gremlin: oh. shit. that’s gay.

Gremlin: I can’t believe you’re dead now

Gremlin: my dearest brother, found dead. The one responsible will forever roam free, without punishment

Gremlin: the cause of death is officially declared as “too gay to live”

 

Worlds fluffiest cryptid: ghfdskjlfsd

Worlds fluffiest cryptid: what do I even _do_

Worlds fluffiest cryptid: how am I supposed to react to this.

 

Gremlin: well >:3c

 

* * *

  

A sudden ping in the background of his desktop breaks Goro out of his fixation on reading and responding to the comments on his most recent video.

 

Oracle: I say this with the utmost love and care

Oracle: you thirsty bitch

 

He reels back, stunned.

 

Crow: i’m not sure what you mean?

 

Oracle: https://youtu.be/V-_O7nl0Ii0

 

Crow: ah

Crow: that was quick

Crow: I’m not sure if I should be offended at the accusation or flattered that you saw my video so quickly.

 

Goro can’t help the little pleased grin growing on his face at her words, the warm feeling that seizes him when validation is thrown his way settles over his bones.

 

Oracle: don’t be, my brother has you on notification.

 

Crow: a fan then?

 

Oracle: don’t get a big head mister “He truly grasps the intricacies of framing and lighting. Though I suppose that should be a given due to his day job.”

Oracle: or

Oracle: “his videos are incredibly well made for how frequently he updates. Which leaves him with a substantial amount of watch minutes from both new and old fans”

Oracle: so tell me mister Akechi >;3c Are you in the former or the latter group?

 

Goro blushes, unprepared to have his video scrutinised like this. Perhaps he should try to deny her claims?

 

Crow: I don’t quite see the point of this…

Crow: is simply analysing his growth as a new channel something suspect?

 

Oracle: suspect? lol

Oracle: nah I just want you to admit you’ve got a huge crush on kurusu

 

“A crush?” Goro stammers, shakily typing out a reply

 

Crow: I do not have a crush on Kurusu! I’m just intrigued by him from a professional standpoint.

 

Oracle: professional my _ass_. A man who says “I suspect that his attractiveness is also a large factor to his sudden growth.” is not only ‘professionally interested’

 

He knew he should have cut that line. Oh well. Surely only Oracle will notice.

 

* * *

  

Joker: So the literary prince, Goro Akechi, thinks i’m attractive, hm?

 

Crow: I’m not sure who you are, how you obtained my handle, or if this is even meant for me, but please never speak to me again :)

 

Joker: wait wait no, sorry that ice breaker didn’t turn out how I wanted.

Joker: I should start by introducing myself.

Joker: my name is Akira Kurusu, nice to meet you

 

Crow: even if I were to believe you, that still doesn’t explain how you came into contact with me.

 

Goro immediately regrets his choice of words as they left the opening for the person chatting him to _convince_ him. The results of which leave his next intake of breath loud and pained, sending him into a coughing fit.

 

Joker: well, my sister gave me your handle, though she wouldn’t say how she got it. As for making you believe me, would this work? ;)

 

‘Joker’ sends him a media file. He’s half expecting a picture of genitalia, or something similarly disgusting, but instead he’s greeted by a picture of… Akira Kurusu in a tight black v-neck. With a cat laying on his chest. Smirking up at him from the high angle that he holds his phone, his hair looking tousled and like he spent the entire night tangled around someone else on the sheets. Goro blushes at the comparison, and smacks his own cheek to get the thoughts of who was there _with him_ out of his head.

.

.

.

_What the Fuck!?!?_

 

It takes a good few moments for Goro’s mind to boot back up but when he does he’s almost immediately knocked back off by the image on his screen. He’s certain he’s never scene this image before, he would remember if he had.

 

It’s one of the hottest pictures he’s ever seen.

 

He’s also certain that he’s seen every screenshot and camera angle available of Kurusu’s face on the internet, since he frequented the forums that theorised who he was long before he revealed himself. So this is either a very convincing lookalike, or he’s talking to the real Akira Kurusu.

 

Crow: That does look fairly convincing.

Crow: It leaves me with one more question though.

 

Joker: Ask away, detective.

 

Crow: how exactly did you think your first message was a good idea?

 

Joker: ,,,

Joker: wow i’m hurt

 

Crow: :)?

 

Joker: alright alright

Joker: I didn’t think it was a good idea, really.

 

Crow: and yet you still proceeded with it?

 

Joker: okay well, if you have better ideas Akechi I’m all open to them. How would you go about saying anything to your favorite youtuber after they make a video praising your channel?

 

Goro’s face goes hot. He’s Kurusu’s favorite youtuber?

 

Joker: wait no, fuck

Joker: ignore that

Joker: dammit this isn’t how I wanted this to go

 

Crow: While I could ignore your previous message, watching you put your foot in your mouth is so much more fun

Crow: I’m flattered you enjoy my channel so much :)

Crow: I guess I also do see the dilemma there

Crow: you could have just skipped the icebreakers and went for a tried and true classic

Crow: I believe it’s called ‘Hello’?

Crow: don’t quote me on that, however

 

Joker: holy shit you’re so much more caustic than you are in your videos

Joker: I can feel my skin melting through the screen

 

Goro pauses, suddenly apprehensive. He texts out his next message carefully.

 

Crow: is that a problem?

 

Joker: no!

Joker: I like the man behind the mask just as much

Joker: if not more (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ

 

* * *

  

Crow: Oracle you don’t understand.

 

Oracle: you’ve told me this same story like six times

Oracle: it happened _yesterday_

Oracle: i’m pretty sure i might understand it better that you at this point!

 

Crow: Oracle he _smirked_ at me

Crow: like just, casually

Crow: as one of his first messages to me

Crow and now he’s just talking about his _cat_

 

Oracle: Oh my God!!!

Oracle: just get a grip!!

 

Crow: I _can’t_

 

Oracle: how the mighty have fallen.

Oracle: so little time ago you were vehemently claiming you didn’t have a crush on him

Oracle: now you’ve been non-stop talking about him like you’re fucking possesed

 

Crow: I am not!

 

Oracle: I will send screenshots

Oracle: do not tempt me

 

Crow: he’s just… infuriatingly attractive

Crow: it’s just a selfie! I shouldn’t be so fixated on it!

Crow: but now i’ve been putting off starting research for my next video because _he_ wants to talk about sound dampening techniques for better audio quality

 

Oracle: and let me guess, you want to ask him to your apartment to test out how good _your_ sound dampening is.

 

Crow: what no!

Crow: …

 

Oracle: Get _out_ of my dms with your thirst over my brother you useless gay!

Oracle: just fucking ask him to collab!

 

* * *

  


	6. Liftoff

“Akira the other one just chirped at me, what should I do? Chirp back?”

 

Goro chirps, the other cloaked figure chirps back, walking around in a circle.

 

“Oh! This is very interesting.” Goro mumbles. “I wonder how they programmed it to do that?”

 

Akira refrains from laughing. No, really, he does.

 

“Akira, what do you think?”

 

“I think you should follow them, before you get lost.”

 

The other figure, wearing a white cloak, chirps loudly to get their attention.

 

“Is it leading me somewhere?”

 

The white cloak chirps again. Goro follows.

 

“Why is it taking me to one of the waterfalls- sand falls? Oh, whatever-” the figure disappears behind the fall.

 

“Oh! It’s showing me a secret, Akira look!”

 

The figure chirps at the mural, Goro does the same.

 

“Hm, more story. This game is very secretive isn’t it? Hiding it’s story so thoroughly.”

 

The White Cloak chirps rapidly to get Goro’s attention before walking out of the falls, leading him to what looks to be similar to the cage from before.

 

“Ah, a single touch and the talisman was refilled with light. Can I do that too?” The cage is opened and a small swarm of Bird talisman fly out.

 

The first section of the bridge is formed.

 

* * *

 

"That's not a bot, is it."

 

Akira bursts out laughing, unable to contain himself.

 

"oh shut  _up_ you insufferable coffee fiend. you  _knew_ and didn't tell me." Goro grouches.

 

"Yeah, but it was funny."

 

"Fuck you."

 

* * *

  

"Hm we're surfing again,"

  
Akira hums in affirmative.

 

"It's always a treat during the surfing segments, it's like a break from the longer and slower walking segments."

 

"If you flew more often the walking segments wouldn't be so long" Akira teases.

 

"I need to conserve the scarf's energy, the game could throw me a curve-ball at any moment." The path Goro was sliding down comes to an end abruptly, his avatar is left falling in slow motion as the soft evening-esque sunlight casts it's rays down into the deep, deep hole he's falling into.

 

"Oh, I guess we're underground now."

 

"See what I mean?" Goro gloats. "I was right to be prepared."

 

"Yeah, definitely."

 

Goro wanders through the dark, observing the empty stone structures along his path.

 

"Hm, I don't like this. As pretty as it is."

 

"There's probably some kind of scientific-y reason for that," Akira says, "That's not my field though. Have any theories, detective?"

 

"well, in film, a far fall into a dark cave can symbolize a major change in mindset, or descent in morality, so perhaps our minds conditioned to become nervous during scenes like this." Goro says.

 

"Hm. that's better than what I was thinking."

 

"Oh, and what was that?"

 

"Lizard brain says dark is bad."

 

Goro lets out a startled laugh. His character ceasing movement. "You always manage to surprise me, don't you Akira?

 

"Maybe, but you need to focus."

 

"Yes. This area does seem to have a different tone. It makes me a bit anxious." Goro's hands fly on the controller, swiveling the camera to look around the room he skates through. The giant pillars casting deep shadows.

 

"The fact that the dolphin thing is leading you around isn't stressful at all.'' Akira deadpans.

 

"I'll admit that is part of it..." Goro pauses, looking at the... dead? stone creature. It's single glass eye flickering with a sickly blue light. "alright, this is odd. were all of those other stone boxes from before fragments of similar beasts?"

  
  
Akira hums, morphing it into a response "Mmaybe?"

  
  
"what killed them?" Goro follows the dolphin-like talisman into a large room, lined with rows of single-eyed statues.

  
  
"I don't really want to think about that."

  
  
"Same." Goro agrees simply. "It feels like any of these could wake up at a moments notice. Quite an effective build of tension." he rambles.

  
  
"what was that noise?"

  
  
"hm? what noise?" Goro looks around, and then, suddenly, a large monster unlike the ones he's seen before bursts out of the nearby sand. A shower of sparks raining down as the stone statue begins to move.

  
  
"what the _fuck_?" Goro, for the first time in a while activates his flight, making a beeline to the large hallway on the far side of the room.

  
  
"Akira what was that?" He asks, his voice nearly yelling.

  
  
Akira laughs.

  
  
"Maybe if we keep moving it won't follow us?" Despite saying this, Goro doesn't sound convinced. He turns a corner, being greeted with one of the same statues as before. "Oh great, a guard dog."

  
  
"I don't think I've seen you this stressed before." Akira muses.

  
  
"Stressed? I'm not stressed." Goro says, stressedly. Another guardian passes by the first window they've seen since Goro fell underground. "oh great, they're _outside_ too."

  
  
Akira chuckles, "I'm gonna go get us some more coffee, good luck." There's a clear smirk in his voice, and quiet footsteps as he makes his way out of the room.

  
  
Meanwhile, the hallway Goro was wandering through comes to an abrupt end as it opens into another gigantic, pillar-filled room.

  
  
"Akira, what the hell is that thing? it just _ate_ the bird talismans!" Goro calls, "AKira!"

 

  
  
Akira's light steps lead their way back into the room, as well as the quiet clatter of mugs being set on a table.

  
  
"Goro I know you're confused but you gotta keep moving"

  
  
"I don't _want_ to move." Goro says, heading Akira's advice and moving, even as it directly contradicts his words. "that thing is huge!"

  
  
They walk for a bit, changing from one eerie room to the next.

  
  
"Goro! look out!" the stone monster looms over the robed player, dwarfing it in both size and presence. Goro makes a swift, instinctual movement, and hides behind one of the statues.

  
  
"I hate this." Goro complains, "I don't even know if that thing will hurt /me/, but I'm still running from it."

  
"Do you really want to find out if it can?"

  
  
"I suppose you're right, I really don’t."

  
  
"mhm."

  
  
"I'm going to guess that I should keep near these statues? that searchlight seems like bad news." Goro says, watching the Guardian as it swims through the air.

  
  
"I guess? it's been a while since I played this."

  
  
"... why did I even ask you to do this."

  
  
"because I'm just that charming?" Akira teases.

  
  
Goro sputters, "wha- you-, _no_." he huffs, "you know for someone so quiet you're-" Goro cuts himself off as one of the statues he was hiding behind begins /moving/. 

  
"I _fucking_ knew it."

  
  
Akira wheezes, surprised. "you're so vulgar, it reminds me of Ryuji."

  
  
"fuck _off_ Kurusu." 

  
Akira gasps, "Last naming me, after all we've been through Goro? I'm hurt."

  
  
"If you want me to be nice /help me/" Goro pleads, half sounding annoyed, half desperate.

  
  
"Your wish is my command, my dear detective." Akira says, "There's some cover over there, under that scary spotlight."  
  
Goro hides, just in time for a searchlight to pass overhead.

  
  
"Alright, now we've just gotta get through the rest of this."

 

* * *

  

**567 Comments      Sort By**

 

_IceyU 38 minutes ago_

Such a freaking boyscout- just once i want to see you do something chaotic

 

_Jessie Fields_

Like if u were here before the colab, comment if you found this channel cause of the colab!!!  
Likes: 139

**View 385 replies**

 

_Karl Bernie_

Because i am,,,, too wonderful? Eh, eh princess and the frog reference over here XD

     _geniuslad_

    more like prince and frog XD

 

     _Alexthetheories_

     **geniuslad** Which one is the prince and which is the frog though? I think Akechi would be the prince, and Kurusu the frog

 

     _Hotrodluver_

    Ur a Goro fan, Akiras the prince!!!!!

 

_Gamergirl4420_

U cant tell me he did not wiggle dem brows ~~*wiggle wiggle*~~

**View 3 replies**

 

_Raven The Black Bird_

**MONKEY BRAIN SAYS DARK IS BAD** wheeze


	7. Interlude

Goro Akechi has not been having a good day. Or rather, his channel is having a good day, with new subscribers coming in faster than he can count them…

 

But Goro Akechi, the person, is not having a good day. He groans bitterly as he buries his burning face into the pillow below him in hopes of suffocating himself.

 

So much Oracle, or ‘Futaba’ as he recently learned, being the only one to notice his changes in behaviors around Kurusu.

 

He needs to get over these juvinile feelings.

 

The universe, however, has other plans. Just as Goro has cemented his determination to erase his feelings (not a crush) towards Aki- Kurusu, his computer makes a familiar noise.

 

Joker: I posted the video earlier

Joker: it was surprisingly easy to edit

Joker: maybe it’s because of how good you are in front of the camera?

 

Goro’s thoughts of forgetting his feelings towards kurusu are scattered to the four winds as he slams his face back into his pillow and screams. Kurusu must know what he’s doing, there’s no way he doesn’t. He must be fucking with him.

 

He gets out of bed with a sigh, walking on jellied legs to his desk chair to formulate his reply.

 

Crow: ever the joker, aren’t you?

 

Joker: I’m not though

Joker: joking, that is.

Joker: I know it’s not how I usually act but to be honest I loved filming with you

Joker: it was the most fun I’ve had since I joined youtube <3

 

Crow: dhdsjksdsgl

Crow: I had a wonderful time as well.

  
Kurusu’s name flashes at the bottom over the screen a few times _Joker is typing…_ but before Goro could say anything he’s pinged on a different server. This time the server with both Oracle and Joker.

 

* * *

  

all hail: Oh good you’re both on >;3

all hail: @prep school nerd

 

prep school nerd: must I keep this nickname?

prep school nerd: we’re all graduated

 

all hail: once a nerd, always a nerd.

all hail: but don’t get me off track!

all hail: the rest of our group are curious about crow

all hail: you could even say you’re being summoned >:3c

 

Bisexual Catastrophe: what?

Bisexual Catastrophe: I haven’t heard anything about this

Bisexual Catastrophe: …

Bisexual Catastrophe: Futaba what the fuck

Bisexual Catastrophe: why can’t I change my name back

 

all hail: :)

all hail: ignoring that interruption

all hail: we’re going out to shinjuku tonight to drink and watch Ryuji and Ann get into a fight over karaoke

all hail: you should come with us!

 

* * *

  

“Futaba how could you” Akira groans, stretching out over the couch he claimed while waiting for the others to arrive to glare at her in betrayal, “I trusted you.”

 

“That was your first mistake,” Futaba snarks, “your second one was complaining to me about Akechi.” she looks up from where she’s tapping away at her phone to grin at him, her face stretching to a near perfect replica of Knife Cat. “Really, I’m doing you a favor.”

 

“Oh, did you finally extend the invitation to our mysterious detective?” Haru chimes, entering her living room wearing an outfit that looks eerily familiar to Akira. He looks down at himself for a moment, and is struck with the realization that both of them are wearing one of the outfits they bought during the filmed shopping trip they did months ago.

 

He then processes her words.

 

“ _Haru_ , I can’t believe this.” he cries, “you were in on my betrayal?!”

 

Haru looks to the side, hiding her grin behind her hand. “No no Aki-chan I could never,” she says, emphasising her cuteness.

 

“I’ve never been more confused on who I could trust.” he lays his arm over his forehead dramatically.

 

“All alone in this cruel Waluigi” Futaba deadpans

 

“Next you’ll tell me that even _Ryuji_ betrayed me in my hour of need.” Akira points accusingly at his blond haired friend.

 

Ryuji looks up from his phone, startled, “Huh? Wait back up, what’s going on?”

 

Akira gasps with horror, “no denial even from _you_. My entire team stabbed me in the back.”he grins and throws his hands above his head in ‘offence’ accidentally smacking his hand on the coffee table. “Ow, fuck.”

 

Makoto enters the room, ready to admonish Akira for his dramatics, when she catches sight of Haru and visibly blue-screens.

 

“Oh! Mako-chan! You’re ready,” Haru smiles at her girlfriend knowingly, stepping closer to fiddle with one of her out of place bangs. “You look absolutely stunning”

 

“You do- you do too,” Makoto mumbles, her eyes locked on the strip of skin showing between the top of Haru’s pants and the hem of her shirt, a blush catches high on her cheeks. She shakes her head, clearing her thoughts, “Ann told me to tell you that she’ll be right out.”

 

“Wonderful, Futaba dear, did Akechi-kun reply to our invitation?”

 

Futaba grins, “Yeah! He said that he’ll meet us there.”

 

Akira’s throat tightens as he tries to swallow.

 

* * *

  

When they finally arrive to their bar of choice, Goro is waiting for them, leaning against the stone wall, the neon lights shining like a beacon reflecting against his face, like an angel on earth.

 

He turns to face them and Akira sees stars. The world narrowing down and quieting to just the man in front of him.

 

Goro is wearing an outfit that he’s never seen before, a blue shirt that pretends to be normal dress wear until it reaches his collarbones. Transitioning to a floral patterned _mesh_ that leaves Akira staring for who knows how long. He paired it with a cheeky pastel pink bowtie and a pair of white slacks that cling to his thighs well enough to turn Akira into a man of worship.

 

Akira’s so engrossed that he doesn’t notice Goro’s own eyes locked on him.

 

Ryuji’s elbow in his rib though? Unmistakeable.

 

Akira keels over, his arm clutching his side but his pride is in more pain than his bones.

 

Get a grip, Kurusu.

 

Goro blushes and looks away, tucking some of his hair that escaped from his messy updo behind his ear. Catching Akira’s eye once again.

  
It’s going to be a long, _long_ night.

 

* * *

  

“You sure you’re not drinking tonight, Kurusu-kun?”

 

Akira jumps, breaking out of the haze that had settled over his mind as he watched his friends interact. He’d come over to the bar to take a break from the excitement.

 

Ann’s teasing Goro about something, his face is red while she grins like a cat.

 

Then she raises her voice loud enough for the whole bar to hear, whining. “C’mooon Goro-kuun. Buddies who drink together can call each other by their first names. C’mon say it with me, not Takamaki, just Ann~” she emphasises her words by grabbing his arm and shaking him bodily.

 

Akira can’t fight the smile that’s brought to his face as Goro shoves away her face, laughing.

 

“Nah, not tonight. At least one of us has to stay sane, Lala-chan.”

 

Lala simply laughs, “The responsible one, aren’t you? You’ve always been like that.” she breaths in a drag of her cigarette, waiting for his response.

 

“Gotta look after my team, right?” Akira jokes.

 

“I think your position of leader passed a long time ago didn’t it? Isn’t it time to put down the guns and daggers and take back the fun you missed back in school?” She says, meeting his eyes seriously while smoke streams from her mouth with each word.

 

Akira flinches. Staring down at the counter.

 

“I’m not gonna force you. But, just think about it, alright?” Akira nods, still not meeting her eyes.

 

Taking back what he missed during high school, huh?

 

“Speaking of thinking, you might start considering cutting your friends off, that brown haired one looks like he’s about to fall over.” the sudden change in tone sends Akira’s mind spinning, but as he looks over at Goro he understands what she means.

 

Goro’s eyes are a little glassed over as he meets Akira’s gaze. He looks an odd mix of determined and dead on his feet as he strides towards Akira.

 

Then, just before reaching him, Goro trips over his own feet, falling right into Akira’s arms.

 

“Oh, hello Akira-kun.” Goro slurs, “it seems that I’ve fallen for you.” He makes no move to push himself off of Akira, content to stay in his arms, it seems. Almost all of his bangs have worked their way free of his ponytail, giving him a tousled appearance.

 

Akira blushes, startled. The warmth from Goro pressed against him seeping into his skin. Then, he smells the alcohol on his breath and snaps out of it.

 

In a moment of self-control, Akira gently pushes at Goro’s shoulders, righting him.

 

“You certainly fell _from_ something, though I think it was your... forth? drink. Not me.”

 

Goro pouts at him, crossing his arms.

 

“Where’d Joker go? He’d never pass up a chance like that.” Goro sighs, crossly.

 

Akira reels back, stunned, before he meets Goro’s eyes, one of his hands still on Goro’s shoulder, steadying him. “I’m not Joker tonight, just Akira. And _I_ think you’ve had too much to drink.”

 

“I… dammit what was that word, I assure you I’m perfectly-” he stops mid-sentence shuddering as he slaps his hand over his mouth.

 

“Mhm, just fine, aren’t you?”

 

Goro glares at him, saying nothing.

 

“C’mon then, if you’re reaching your limit the others probably are too.”

 

* * *

  

“You don’t have to follow me home, Akira.” Goro says. Then, his ankle rolls and he stumbles.

 

Akira catches him with a teasing laugh, then wraps Goro’s arm around his shoulders to better support him. This close, it’s easy to feel their slight height difference, Goro’s arm wrapping around Akira’s shoulder without trouble.

 

Goro huff, but doesn’t complain again for the rest of their trip.

 

When they finally make it back to Goro’s apartment, he’s looking more than a little green. The elevator was out and they had to take the stairs. So now they’re both breathing quickly.

 

“Dammit, which one…” Goro fumbles through his key ring, testing each key as his movements become more frantic. The last key on the ring turns out to be right and Goro all but shoves the door open, making a beeline to the bathroom.

 

Akira follows close behind, and he holds back Goro’s hair as he loses half of what he drank at the bar into the toilet.

 

Goro lets out a pitiful groan and Akira comforts him with a gentle pat on the back.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m disgusting right now.” Goro says, “You can go ahead and go home, now that you’ve finished your task.”

 

“My task?” Akira echos, confused.

 

“Getting me home safely? You’ve done that... so you can go home now.” he grimaces, then dry heaves over porcelain, nothing more than saliva leaving his mouth this time. “Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have had anything to drink.”

 

Akira says nothing, he just sits next to Goro, giving whatever support he can through the gentle rubbing.

 

“Did you even hear me? I said you can leave.” Goro’s voice holds a quiet irritation that Akira’s never heard before. There’s anger there, definitely. But more pressingly, there’s a sadness that Akira is wholly unprepared for.

 

“Nah, I think I’ll stay.”

 

“What?” the irritation disappears and is replaced with surprise, before coming back stronger than before. “Don’t you get it? I don’t want you to see me like _this_!”

 

Akira leans back, stunned into silence.

 

“How fucking dense can you be?!” he spits. Angry tears spilling from his eyes. “Dammit, why now of all times?” Goro wipes his face roughly.

 

“Why am I always like this?”

 

“I hate it.” his voice cracks halfway through the word hate, leaving the rest a broken warble.

 

“I hate how I sound, I hate how I act around you, I hate _everything_ ” Goro’s voice escalates until he’s almost yelling, his voice breaking and tears streaming down his face. “And I hate you-”

 

A sob, then,

 

“I hate how you look at me and my all of my faults with nothing but adoration”

 

“and I hate you, I hate you.” he curls up on himself.

 

Goro takes a sharp inhale.

 

“But-” his voice hitches, “but most of all, I hate that I _love_ you.”

 

Having said his piece, Goro breaks into sobs. His arms trembling from holding himself off the cold tile floor.

 

Akira lets out a shaky exhale and wraps his arms around Goro’s trembling form, pulling him close.

 

Goro’s arms wrap around him with twice the force.

 

They hug there for a long while, the world outside leaving them, letting them bask in total silence save for Goro’s quiet sniffs and their matched breathing.

 

Finally, Goro’s tears run dry and his body goes limp. Akira gathers him in his arms to carry him to his bedroom. Taking extra care to not hit his head on any of the door frames.

 

He’s just about to leave and _try_ to catch the last train back to his and Yusuke’s shared apartment when Goro’s hand wraps around his wrist, and his voice reaches Akira’s ears, quiet and vulnerable.

 

“Stay?”

 

Akira stays.

 

* * *

  

When he wakes the next morning, it’s by Goro’s side.

 

* * *

  

“And that about wraps up all we need for the second video. Thank you for your help Akira.” Goro says, working on cleaning up the small mess they’ve built in front of themselves as Akira starts closing down his recording software and checking the files to make sure all of them are intact.

 

They had gotten pretty far into journey today, almost to the very end, but decided to end the video earlier since their timer was running dangerously close to an hour long.

 

Maybe, just maybe, because he had been particularly unhelpful today, missing questions and occasionally giving the wrong advice entirely, throwing them off track.

 

All played off as a joke, of course.

 

But, he didn’t miss Goro’s concerned looks. Or the little crease in his brow when Akira would take a few seconds too long to reply.

 

He brushes off the nebulous cloud hanging over his head, inside of it, really. He probably just needs to stretch, he’s just been sitting for too long.

 

He realizes his mistake a second too late as the corners of his vision go black.

 

* * *

  

Goro’s worried about Akira.

 

Or, more accurately, Goro’s worried about the fact that Akira seems upset with him. They woke up this morning with their limbs tangled together in the same clothes they were wearing last night. The sun was beating down on their faces, like something straight out of a romance novel.

 

He confessed his feelings last night.

 

But Akira seems determined to play it off like nothing happened, none of their interactions have changed. If he looks deeper, Akira might even be more distant.

 

There’s also the matter of Akira looking dead on his feet.

 

There’s a pair of dark shadows under his eyes that prick at the strings of guilt in his heart because, if he hadn’t had his little breakdown yesterday, Akira would have been able to just go home and go to sleep.

 

But then Akira turns and smiles at him in a way that makes his heart flutter and he thinks maybe, somehow, Akira returns his feelings and is just _shy_.

 

Maybe Goro’s thinking too much into things. It’s only been a day afterall.

 

Even worse, what if he didn't return his feelings? What if he was disgusted?

 

Goro’s broken out of his thoughts with a all the gentleness of a gun when, out of nowhere, he hears a crash from behind him.

 

His heart stills as he turns around to find Akira lying on the floor behind him. A cold fear racing through his veins and spurring him to dash to Akira’s side.

 

“Akira? Are you alright?” no response.

 

Goro’s mind freezes in the moment he needs it most and leaves him reaching for Akira’s face with trembling hands.

 

The sight of black leather startles him back to the present and he realizes how truly inconvenient his gloves are when he needs to take a pulse.

 

He’s already tearing them off when he notices a pale, powdery substance on them that reminds him of the times when he forgot to not rub his face while wearing makeup.

 

Fondation?

 

Goro shakes his head, now’s not the time.

 

Finally, the gloves are off and he presses two of his fingers to Akira’s neck, then he holds his breath… there! It’s slow but his pulse is there, and now that he’s not so panicked he can see the rise and fall of Akira’s chest. He feels warm though. Too warm.

 

He feels awful, he didn’t even notice anything off. He was so caught up in his own head that he didn’t even notice Akira was sick.

 

“Dammit,” he breathes. Now’s not the time for self pity.

 

He reaches out and shakes Akira’s shoulder, no response.

 

* * *

  

Futaba is just about finished with the coding patch for one of the bugs on her newest game when her discord client beeps to get her attention.

 

She considers ignoring it, but, something tells her she should check it.

 

Crow: Futaba help I don’t know what to do

 

Oracle: ???

 

Crow: Akira just passed out from what I think is a fever but he’s not waking up?!

Crow: he’s still breathing and his pulse is fine and I feel like I should give him fever medicine but what if he’s alergic to it or what if i make it worse and I don’t knwo where his apartment is so I can’t go and get _his_ fever medicine but I also can’t leave him here cause what if he wakes up and tries to leave on his own, and I can’t contact any of the others and i don’t know what to do

 

Oracle: woah woah, slow down, Akira’s sick?

 

Crow: YES

 

Oracle: calm down, this is the most frazzled I’ve ever seen you.

Oracle: I’ll get ahold of yusuke and haru alright? They can come over and bring him home.

Oracle: for now just get an ice pack or something and try to keep the temp on his head down

 

* * *

  

"Welcome visitors, guests, thieves in training, and all those in between! My name is Morgana and I'm here to teach you once again about the skills you need to become a phantom thief!"

 

“I’ve come back from a minor hiatus to teach all of you how to be a proper gentleman thief. Because despite my warning a few videos in the past, some of you still seem determined to dirty the title of Phantom Thief.” his ears pin themselves down part way through his words, a look of irritation on his face and through his swaying tail.

 

“Of course it’s not just men and boys who can learn from this, the ladies out there may find parts of this useful to yourselves! However, i’ve been consulting my comrades on tips for another video for any aspiring Lady Thieves.”

 

“My first tip is to smile when in a dangerous situation! Your intentions can be read from your face, so obscuring your expression can be helpful in battle.”

 

He stamps his little paw before moving to the next point, “second is to never let your anger show, if people know you’re angry, the can manipulate your actions, so keeping a level head is key.”

 

“The third, and possibly most important point is,” he moves closer to the camera, “never show weaknesses!” he hops up and down with each word to emphasize each word.

 

“If you’re showing weakness, you leave yourself open for attacks!”

 

* * *

  

Akira’s awoken to the sounds of quiet voices next to him and the scratching of a pen. He tries to open his eyes and is greeted to a throbbing pain throughout his entire skull and the hazy sight of his bedroom ceiling.

 

His… he doesn’t remember coming home. Or getting in bed. The last thing he remembers is being in Goro’s apartment…

 

Goro.

 

What happened, is Goro alright?

 

He’s just about to launch himself out of bed to check when a palm settles itself on his chest, he looks down at it and the shiny lacquered nails attached to it. He lets his eyes follow the arm of the person holding him down (not that it’s very hard.) over a white lab coat, a spiked choker, finally coming to rest on Tae’s face.

 

She doesn’t look amused.

 

“Well well well, if it isn’t sleeping beauty, released from his spell.”

 

“It’s good to see you, Tae, it’s been a while.” he says, before the itch in his throat breaks him into coughs.

 

He holds his head with a wince.

 

“I’d say the same if I hadn’t just been told that my favorite little guinea pig has been working himself to death.” she looks down at her clipboard, with disinterest, reading the words on it in deadpan, “mild dehydration, a severe lack of sleep, muscle fatigue, and moderate _starvation_.”

 

She pins him with a glare, stopping any of his protests before they can leave his mouth.

 

“Did you forget to take care of yourself after you were finished taking care of everyone else, Akira?” he jumps at her use of his name, a chill running down his spine.

 

She must be really mad.

 

“I’d launch into a lecture right here about taking care of yourself but, I know about eight other people that are just _dying_ to do it for me.” she laughs humorlessly for a moment then, “so I’ll keep it to this. _Don’t_ let this happen again, Akira.”

 

With that, she leaves the room, and Akira lets out a sigh. Gearing himself up for the long conversation ahead of him.

 

* * *

  

“You know, Akira,” Ann drawls in between sips of tea. “You should come and be my makeup model, since you have your own channel now.” she says it casually but Akira can feel the knife at his throat.

 

“What do you mean?” he chances.

  
“I mean, after all, you seem so _familiar_ with it already.”

 

* * *

 

 


	8. Flying High (all year long)

“Welcome back everyone! Thank you for stopping by and giving me some of your time”

 

“As you can see we’re doing something quite unusual today, in fact, subscribers of mine will know that I’ve never done _anything_ like this before.”

 

“I was reading your comments, thinking of things to do for the 2 million subscriber video, when I noticed that quite a few of you wanted to know what I think about video games.”

 

“I must admit that I haven’t played many games, hardly any at all, in fact. So I had to get a helping hand from a dear friend of mine.”

 

“Akira, at, well, Akira Kurusu, helped me, though he more often than not just laughed at me while I ran around confused.” Goro pouts, looking demure. “If you wish to see his videos, I’ve linked them in the description of this video.”

 

“I wasn’t quite sure which game to cover, there were so many candidates.”

 

“I was diving into the deep end without knowing how to swim, so to speak.”

 

“Then I stumbled upon a collection of comments directing me to the game _Journey_. I’ll admit, I fell in love with the aesthetic rather quickly. Something about the warm tones and the relatively minimalistic main character hooked me into finding out more.”

 

“While I was already in love with the aesthetic, the sheer _number_ of already existing theories on this game gave me a _challenge._ Like, just what was going on in this world that caused it to be seemingly nothing but desert?”

 

“I was originally going to watch lets plays and walkthroughs of Journey to gain insight to the story, but I was quickly shut down by a new friend of mine, Ryuji, at Shocking Games” Goro chuckles, a warm smile adorning his face.

 

“He told me, quite accurately I might add, that I had no ground talking about a game that I had never played.”

 

“And so, I decided to purchase the game for myself, though as many of you have already probably seen based on when I plan to release this video, I didn’t end up just playing it alone.” He scratches at his chin, bashful.

 

“I’m not very good at video games, so I found it pertinent to enlist the help of Akira, after we’d gotten in touch through the video I posted about his channel.”

 

Goro’s cheeks are tinted just the barest pink as he coughs, clearing his throat.

 

“Any way, let us begin with this theory, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

**1298 Comments      Sort By**

 

_AlphaRedWolf_ _8 hours ago (edited)_

Ugh The mere fact that Goro decided to do a theory on this game shows how far he's fallen. How could he get 2 million people to subscribe to him is beyond my /poor/, /febile/ /UNDERSTANDING/ He fell into becoming another pathetic youtuber who says things [READ MORE]

 

_hentaiismylief 8 hours ago_

Hah. Gaaaay!

 

_AnimeBoiz22357 6 hours ago_

GUYS!!! 2:40 LOOK AT HIS C H E E K S!!! HE IS BLUSHING :OOO XDDDDD OWO KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIII LOOK AT HIS CUTIE FACE!!!!! AND!! HE IS TALKING ABOUT ANOTHER UTUBER!!! THEY ARE SOOOOOO IN LOVE ITS TOO CUTE I CANT EVEN hkdsfjllsd

 

* * *

 

“Goro-kun can you see the tv alright?”

 

“Of course, but thank you for asking Haru-san.”

 

“It’s no trouble, it’s your first time with us after all, I want to make sure you’re comfortable. Though, I don’t see Akira letting that become a problem.”

 

Akira coughs, pulling his arm back from where it was wrapped around Goro’s waist, leaving a slight chill in his place.

 

Goro silently wishes he’d put it back.

 

Okumura smiles mirthfully, watching Akira squirm for a few more seconds before turning back to where Takamaki and Niijima are arguing over... which method of strength building is more efficient?

 

The irony of an internet personality arguing athletics with an _olympian_ , is not lost on him.

 

“Oh course doing repeated reps on a low weight would _work_ but you get better results when you push yourself to a higher weight!”

 

“Using too much weight can easily lead to injuries, which ultimately impedes progress.” The way Niijima holds her forehead (rubs her temples) as if staving off a headache does not escape his notice, nor does the way they both seem to be familiar enough with the argument to continue without thinking.

 

Why have continue an argument (a discussion) that is so well worn? Wouldn’t it be a waste of en-

 

Ah.

 

Akira’s head laying on top of his shoulder scrambles Goro’s mind, the conversation before him fading into a low drum as each point of contact between himself and the man beside to him locks his attention. He releases a deep breath, relaxing into Akira further.

 

The bickering and the drone of the disk finally starting up and playing fades into the background of Goro’s mind. The feeling of warmth, closeness, of _safe_ , leaves him drowsy. The tense hours leading up to arriving at okumura’s _house_ catching up to him.

 

Maybe it would be okay if he just. Slept.

 

 

* * *

 

“-oro.” Something stirs Goro, the lights and sounds around him breaking him from the sleep he only _just_ achieved, surely.

 

He squirms closer to the warmness around him.

 

“Goro”

 

He makes a noise, hoping whoever’s attempting to disturb him understands and leaves him be.

 

He’s almost convinced it worked until the warmth he was relying on _moves_ , shifting below him. Then someone grabs his shoulder, shaking it gently.

 

He whines.

 

There’s something like… laughter? Nearby. Very nearby. Right against his ear even.

 

He opens his eyes with a squint, taking in everything around him while is eyes adjust. There’s a couch, and people, like Ann, and Haru, and Makoto. He frowns, confused. Where’s Akira?

 

Akira.

 

Everything comes rushing to him in what he’ll later claim was no time at all, but was, in reality, a long few moments. A warm body below him, a gentle hand on his shoulder, quiet, familiar laughter. Akira’s laughter.

 

Goro shoots up, nearly missing knocking is skull against Akira’s chin, his face bright and hot.

 

“You’ve finally awoken, my dear prince.” Akira snarks, the jackass.

 

The sass does nothing to change his embarrassed reaction when Akira proceeds to hold his palm delicately and place a loving kiss to the back of his hand.

 

“Oh come on Akira, you’ve at least gotta let him wake up before you kill him with your teasing.” Takamaki scolds.

 

“Takamaki-san I think I love you.” he says it with all the sincerity his tired vocal chords can muster.

 

“Aw, that’s gay,” Ann says, holding her hand over her heart, “sorry though, I’m a take woman.”

 

At this, she kisses Haru’s cheek and pulls Makoto closer.

 

“Sorry to say, Goro-kun, but I’m not willing to share Ann, I do have some chocolate if you’d like some.”

 

The smile on Haru’s face leaves Goro wary, but the chocolate she’s holding out looks delectable, the temper is perfect and glossy and the quiet _snap_ he hears when he breaks off a piece has his mouth watering. He pops the chocolate into his mouth without much more thought.

 

“Wait isn’t that the spic-” Goro’s unable to hear the rest of Akira’s question as the chocolate begins to melt on his tongue, first bringing delicate but strong depth of flavor, a rich chocolate, if a little more bitter than he usually likes.

 

He takes a moment to savor the feeling, almost missing Sakamoto’s amused drawl, “oh, he actually ate it.”

He looks at Sakamoto, confused, then… his mouth is on _fire?!?_

 

It takes every bit of self control he has to not scramble for a napkin to spit out the monstrous betrayal of everything chocolate stands for.

 

Goro can feel his face heating up and sweat collecting at the base of his neck. But he refuses to disrespect Okumura by expressing any of the disgust he feels.

 

The worst part is that he can’t even convince himself he hates it. Despite the pain it is _very_ good chocolate.

 

“It’s… very strong” Goro comments, wincing as he inhales, somehow making it _worse._

 

“Oh that is an interesting face, I wonder if I could capture it in a painting.” Kitagawa muses.

 

Goro only noticed the sketch pad when Sakamoto pushes Kitagawa’s hand back down from where it was poised to draw with a shake of the head. He’ll have to thank him later.

 

“Could I go get a glass of water, please?”

 

* * *

 

“Man if we sit here any longer my legs are gonna start withering’ away”

 

“It does feel as though the day is too young to just be inside.” Haru ponders, moving her hand from where it was resting over Makoto’s shoulder to stroke her chin.

 

“It’s too _hot_ outside to do anything else though. And going in public with this big of a group would get us spotted in half a second.” Ann whines, turning around to bury her face in Haru’s stomach.

 

Ann stays in place for a moment before rocketing up, eyes shining.

 

“Oh no. Ann has an idea. Everybody hide.” Akira drones, not moving an inch.

 

Ann throws a glare and piece of popcorn at him, the kernel flying stray and landing in Goro’s hair. “As I was _about_ to say, we should go swimming!”

 

Akira’s face lights up “Hmm, I might have judged you too soon, Ann.”

 

“Oh don’t even start, you just want to see your boyfriend in a swimsuit.” she points at Goro, who’s seemingly attempting to slip into a different dimension, if his expression is to be believed.

 

Akira gapes at her, “how could you _slander_ my name like this. I have _nothing_ but pure intentions” he grins, “ I just think Ryuji’s right, we should get up and do something. This has nothing to do with my incredibly hot boyfrie-”

 

Goro is quick to cover Akira’s mouth, his face burning, his eyes promising retribution.

 

Makoto steps in, “Dramatics aside, going for a swim does sound like a good change of pace.”

 

Akira’s allowed to breath again as Goro spins around, abandoning his self-assigned post of smothering the dark haired man, “a-ah, well, I don’t have a swim suit?” his words come out more as a question than anything else.

 

“Don’t worry about that! You and ‘Kira are about the same size right? You can just borrow one of his.”

 

Goro’s eyes go blank for a few moments, comprehending the statement. The moment it clicks is visible, his eyes widening and everything from the neck up turning a beautiful shade of red.

 

“Ooh, somebody had a nice thought, care to share with the class?”

 

“I don’t-, you-, there’s nothing I- , _NO!”_

 

* * *

 

The unusually harsh sun beats down with no mercy, despite the fact that it’s only late march. Akira can feel his skin absorbing the light and heating up, the cool water he’s sprawled in doing nothing to help.

Speaking of heat, Goro is wearing a hoodie, it’s bright red with yellow stars, Loud, gaudy, perfect for Goro. Except, Akira thinks, in this heat.

Not to mention that Goro hasn’t even touched the water in the thirty minutes they’ve been outside. Instead, he’s chosen to sit in the shade next to Haru. He’s pouting, it’s cute.

Akira cups his hands around his mouth, “Hey Goro!”

Goro jumps to attention. He looks around briefly before his eyes settle on Akira.

Akira waves him over with an exaggerated come-hither movement, a smile making itself at home on his face.

Goro rolls his eyes but gets up, dusting himself off, “Akira? What is it?”

“mm nothing, I just wanted to see you.” he rests his arms on the edge of the pool, tilting his head to meet Goro’s eyes.

“i’m most certain you could see me from where I was you sap,” Goro says, “or are those glasses of yours not just for show after all?”

“No no, they are, but if you’re all the way over there I can’t kiss you.”

Goro blushes profusely before composing himself. He puts a hand on his hip and lowers his voice until it’s smooth and filled with honey, “oh is that so? You must have been deprived”

Akira chuckles, then half lids his eyes to play along.

“Definitely, how cruel of you” his words are accompanied by a playful tilt of his head.

“I supposed I should do something about that then, hm?”

Goro places a hand on his chin pretending to think long and hard on what to do.

“If you lean down _just_ so,” Akira muses, “then you can give me exactly what I want.”

“Hmm I _could,_ couldn’t I?” Goro teases, running his hand through his long, soft hair. Then, he meets Akira’s eyes and smirks down at him.

“I think i’ll do just that, then.” is all the warning he gets before Goro sweeps down, burying a hand in Akira’s dripping hair and pressing a kiss firmly onto his mouth.

Akira takes advantage of the moment by grabbing onto Goro’s hoodie and pulling him closer while he backs up.

Goro’s eyes open wide as he feels himself lose balance, slipping into the cold water below.

He comes up sputtering, “I can’t _believe_ you just did that.”

Akira would respond, but his voice is already occupied with the very important task of laughing at his boyfriend. That is, until he looks at him, then his breath is stolen away.

Goro’s hair sticks to his skin in a way that should make him look like a drowned dog but instead makes Akira’s eyes want to follow each of the drops on their way down. The bright red hoodie he put on is soaked through, it’s own weight pulling itself down until Goro’s collarbones, are showing.

From this distance Akira can see the faint freckles that dot their way across Goro’s cheeks.

“What, is there something on my face?”

Akira laughs, then, moves even closer to murmur into Goro’s ear, “No, you’re just beautiful.”

He must have surprised Goro because he barks out a laugh, “You really are a sap,”

“Mhm, only for you though.”

“Sure, now come here and let me kiss you properly.” Goro croons.

Their second kiss tastes like chlorine and sunlight, but Akira wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

* * *

 

On the morning of the first of April, a new video is posted onto the youtube account The Literary Detective titled “How To Break Youtube, Part 2 (coming out)”

The is fifteen seconds long and completely silent.

It opens on a black screen, then, an intro card stating the video’s title fades in, it lingers for three seconds, fades out, The Literary Detective and Akira Kurusu’s Icons fade in at the top of the screen

Then, like a child’s powerpoint, twenty-four point magenta, comic sans font slams into the screen. The works read, “we’re dating” they slowly blink on and off the screen a few times before the video ends just as it started, on a black screen.

* * *

 

“Hm, i’m not going to say i’m surprised.” Goro quips, leaning further into Akira’s shoulder to get a better look at the screen between them. “We did choose the perfect day for this sort of reaction.”

Akira hums, scrolling further.

Goro winces, “Oh, that one’s not very nice.”

“It looks like people are pretty confused.” Despite Akira’s deadpan tone, his eyes are alight with a mischievous glee. Something that does not slip past Goro’s keen eye.

“I can’t believe you, taking such joy from stirring the pot like this.”

“Mhm, you say that but I seem to remember a certain sweater-loving analyst helping me edit this last night.” Akira turns in Goro’s hold, meeting his gaze and pulling him closer.

Goro gasps, placing his free hand to his chest, “Lies and slander, I did nothing of the sort.”

Dropping the pretence of reading their video comments along with his phone, Akira nuzzles Goro’s hair, fulling wrapping him in his arms.

“Mm, this is nice.”

“Wrapping me up like an octopus or just the situation in general?” Goro’s face is pink from the extended proximity, but his muscles are relaxed and he makes no move to pull away.

Akira responds slowly, “both, neither, i’m just glad I can do this with you.”

The quiet blush from before morphs until Goro’s face is burning. “You smooth bastard.”

Akira grins into the bare spot behind Goro’s ear, planting butterfly kisses as he does.

“You know you already have me right? You don’t have to keep flirting.”

“I like seeing you blush,” Akira states bluntly.

The next few minutes pass without hurry as Akira and Goro bask in their closeness.

“You know, I never expected something like this to happen when i was younger.”

“How so?”

“You know, the usual stuff, existential despair brought on by killing your estranged father in a magical world.”

“Oh, you mean the one with the weird phone app that just appeared one day?”

Goro bolts up, staring at Akira in surprise. “How do you know about that?”

“Uhh, so, confession time? I went into that magic world and stole the hearts of corrupt adults with my magic talking cat.”

“The Phantom Thieves.” Goro’s words are quiet, reverent.

“So you’d heard of us?”

“It’s hard to have not, you were quite the phenomenon, the talk of japan even.”

“And what about you, my detective dearest? You’ve just discovered the identity of a phantom thief, are you gonna turn me in?”

“I think you’ll find that I am in no way an official detective, but I could play one for you.” as he says this he leans further into Akira’s grasp. Wrapping his hand around Akira’s wrist, the barest suggestion of a handcuff.

Akira smirks back at him for a few moments before pausing, a confused look on his face.

“I just remembered something from back then,” his brow furrows, like he’s trying to remember something he’d long forgotten.

“hm?”

“I could swear there was one time, a while before the phantom thieves had really gotten started, when I had been brought to the place where my guides could talk to me, the velvet room, that I saw someone that looked just like you in one of the other cells.”

“The velvet room?” Goro questions.

“Mhm, it was a circular blue room for me, and the walls were lined with prison cells.”

Goro’s eyes light up with recognition, “ _That’s_ why you look so familiar!” he exclaims, “I had a dream about a place like that once, I spent weeks dwelling on it.”

“I wonder why you were able to access that place? Even if it was only once.”

Goro frowns, “I’m not sure, and it's not like we can access that world now to _ask_.”

“How so?”

“After I finished my business there, I lost all access to the cognitive world.” he looks up to meet Akira’s eyes, “was it not the same for you?”

Akira looks away, sheepish. “Weeell, not exactly.” then, he turns and grins, “Wanna see?”

  

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monilaria, over at http://monilariart.tumblr.com/ worked with me through the bb event and made the amazing art for this chapter! to see the full, uncropped image, you should head over to her tumblr! (and perhaps follow her? She’s a cool gal)

**Author's Note:**

> The event's finally done and I couldn't be happier with how it turned out! it's been a long, long project and I'm sure it will be a shock once it finally sinks it that it's really over :'^) 
> 
> This fic was lovingly beta’d and i was affectionately bullied into finishing it by my dear friend snork!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
